minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Herobrine: Chapters 6-10
Chapter 6 The Truth About Minecraft and Herobrine Okay, so, I know it’s been a few days since my last update, but no new messages or emails have come through from anyone until a couple of hours ago, when my informant and I started having a conversation about the leaked Notch emails. I’m not going to post the whole thing here. In a nutshell, we eventually came to the conclusion that Notch began work on Minecraft in order to create a physical way to access the fantasy world and to get his brother out of said fantasy world. The reason he made this game public was to, in a way, “recruit” more people to get his brother, who became angry at the people inhabiting what he considered to be his land, which led him to doing destructive things. Notch wanted players to kill Herobrine to get him (Christophe) to WAKE UP. That much, we figured out. The reason he uses the Herobrine name is still a mystery, however, though that’s not that important. Also, one more thing that just might creep you out: After some more information digging, the informant and I went through the ghostinthestream site coding and sources, and found that the moving eyeballs in Steve/Herobrine’s head were not just anyone’s eyes. They were footage of the eyes of someone inside of the LDM from the ‘90s or 2000s. In all honesty, now that we’ve figured all this out, this’ll probably be my shortest entry, and perhaps my last entry in a while. Maybe something will come up later, we’ll see. I’ve also personally stopped playing Minecraft, so there’s that. But, anyway, salutations, my fellow readers, and goodbye for now. ----- ----- ----- Chapter 7 I’m Back + Updates Well, it’s officially 2014 now, and it has been almost exactly 2 years since my last update on the Herobrine investigation. It’s also a few months until my 28th birthday, so I guess that’s nice. I’ll be honest, I haven’t been completely inactive for the past two years. You see, my informant and I set up several different Minecraft worlds to find Herobrine in. We’ve encountered him in every single one, though he always either kills us or runs away. We’re both not exactly sure what the overall goal is here, though the informant said that we’re doing this to kill Herobrine, to get Christophe to PLEASE WAKE UP. Neither of us are sure if we’ll ever do it, and the informant has even said on numerous occasions in the chat that if we don’t manage to catch him by the time 2015 rolls around, he’ll quit Minecraft, as well as his hunt for Herobrine, though he also said we’ll remain good online friends. Another update: I haven’t heard back from the Mojang insider since he leaked the Notch emails. I tried contacting him back, but all I got was a message saying that his email account had been deactivated, and there was no way, for me at least, to find out what his new email address, if there was one, could possibly be. Well, that’s all for now. I might be back soon with some non-Minecraft/Herobrine related stuff, for once. This whole investigation or whatever you want to call it has been one crazy ride. Okay, well, goodbye for now. :) ----- ----- ----- Chapter 8 The Mojang Insider Returns I woke up about 7 hours ago to an email from this address: peopleagainstminecraftandmojang2014@gmail.com The email read, Hi, it’s me again, the former Mojang insider that got fired by Notch. Well, I’m back. Mojang and all of the people who play Minecraft don’t know what’s coming for them. And I want you to join me in this. We need to stop Herobrine. I’ve heard about your efforts to kill him. I have. And it clearly hasn’t worked. So, I came to the conclusion that the only way to shut Herobrine down is to shut Minecraft down from within. You with me? This looked… crazy. Going kazoo, losing sanity, whatever you want to call it. I mean, I could understand when a disgruntled former employee wants to exact revenge against a company that wronged him, but this just sounded insane. There was no possible way he could shut down Minecraft completely, right? I sent him a reply about 5 minutes later. Me: Are you nuts? There’s no way you could manage to shut down an entire game like that, let alone one as big as this one. Look, I think you just have some sort of a god complex after getting unrightfully fired. But it’s been two years. Let it go and move on. I didn’t get a reply until about 10 minutes ago. peopleagainstminecraftandmojang2014@gmail.com: Fuck you, man. You’ve seen what’s in Minecraft, how he just attacks players because he thinks it’s his own little dream world. It’s fucked up. He needs out of the game. And deactivating Minecraft for good is the one way to do it. If you and your little informant friend won’t help me, I’ll do this shit on my own. Minecraft will be mine by 2015. Mark my words. And make a wish. * Tim Well, none of it really sounded creepy until that last sentence. What does “make a wish” even mean in this context? I don’t know. I’ll update you if anymore emails come in. ----- ----- ----- Chapter 9 Entity 303 So, after a few more days, I’ve finally gotten back my original laptop that got shut down by Herobrine. When they gave it back to me, they said there was a virus on the computer that they managed to get out. But I know something they don’t. The virus is Herobrine, and it’s clear to me that he’s doing whatever he can to stop us from getting to him. It’ll happen one day. But, for the time being, I just decided to boot up Minecraft one last time, for old time’s sake. I actually decided to go into my original world, where I first saw Herobrine, again, for the memories. But, I digress. Anywho, I roamed around my old world for a bit, taking a look at all of the structures that I’ve built over time. But, as I was walking, there was a glitch in the game. Some blocks of stone weren’t minable. Then, I kept falling through the ground. The game began breaking. For a second, I actually believed that “Tim”, if that’s even his real name, had somehow managed to infiltrate Minecraft’s system-wide code in order to break it down. A few times, throughout the world, I could see another player in a white outfit with a black face and red eyes. I thought it was impossible, but, as the glitches became worse and more destructive, the game crashed. After logging back in, I attempted to restart the game. However, the game didn’t simply just head back to the title screen. The window that it was meant to be opened in was filled with scrolling lines of black code moving so fast down a white screen that I couldn’t tell what it said. However, the scrolling lines of coding eventually stopped after a few seconds, and I saw the code written at the bottom of it. The number 303 was repeated numerous times, and the word entity popped up in front of it frequently. Then, as my eyes were scanning the code for more strange words, I found this written in between some random numbers and letters: makeawish That basically confirmed my suspicions, though I still wasn’t sure if he was just doing this on my game or multiple peoples’. He certainly wasn’t going to ever email me back again. I guess Tim’s new name is Entity 303. That’s what I’ll call him from now on. Great, now we’ve got two problems on our hands. Whatever. I’ve got nothing more to say. I’ll update you in the coming days/months if Entity 303 pops up again. ----- ----- ----- Chapter 10 Entity 303 and Herobrine Yep, I know it’s July and there’s been another gap in writing, but so far, 303/Tim hasn’t made any “progress” as of late. Until a few days ago, that is. You see, I was browsing YouTube, bored, when a video popped up in my recommendations about Minecraft. It wasn’t just any video. The title of it was this: “New Minecraft Ghost?! Who is Entity 303?” By now, I’d realized that perhaps Entity was starting to make some leeway. And he still is as I type this. More and more videos and alleged sightings of him destroying worlds and killing players are surfacing. It’s getting kind of scary. I never actually thought he would follow through with his plan, but he is. I’ve also only just now began to wonder what exactly Mojang is going to do about this. It’s clear from the evidence that Entity 303’s methods are working, but he needs to be stopped, though I don’t exactly know the first thing about hacking and such. Hopefully, I’ll get something figured out. Salutations for now. ----- ----- ----- Category:Stories Category:Herobrine